1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in inverted telephoto type wide angle lens systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, inverted telephoto lenses are advantageous as wide angle lenses for single lens reflex cameras, but distortion becomes more pronounced as the short focal length lens has a greater angle of view. To correct this, it has usually been the practice to incorporate in the divergent group a member having a positive refractive power, but this has increased the size of the entire lens system and increased the number of lens components as well as the weight of the lens system. This is inconvenient to the portability of the lens system and very disadvantageous in production.